Central Tower
}} is a location from ''Mega Man X: Command Mission''. The area is divided in two main parts: The , a city called populated by civilian Reploids, and the tower, which is used as the headquarters of the Resistance. Story Central Tower is the administrative sector of Giga City, where humans once oversaw the operations of the city. After the Rebellion Army uprising, Epsilon abandoned this sector, calling it "a symbol of human arrogance." After the events of the first chapter in Lagrano Ruins, X awakens in Shaft 999F, where a member of the Resistance took care of him. X finds that he is wanted on charges of illegal entry, and is attacked by the bounty hunter Spider. X manages to fight him off, and continues his mission. At the Air City Gate, X meets Aile, a member of the Resistance who asks him to help rescue their leader, Chief R, and regain control over the tower. Aile entrusts X with his ID and sacrifices himself to allow X to proceed. Inside the tower, X faces Spider again, but upon seeing Aile's ID, he decides to help X, later explaining Aile was his former partner. With Spider's help, X manages to save Chief R and defeat Wild Jango. After Chapter 2, the tower is used as a base of operations by X and the Resistance. However, the functions of the base are not fully operational, and Chief R asks X to rescue the system operator Nana, who was being held at the Tianna POW Camp to help restore them. In Chapter 9, Scarface attacked Central Tower to take back the missing Supra-Force Metal. After the battle, the Resistance is able to locate the Rebellion's base by tracking Scarface's route of retreat. Areas The base has an area to rest and a room to see collectibles and information. The Air City Shopping Arcade has four shops selling items, Force Metals and weapons for all members of the party available and a teleport system to return to areas visited in previous chapters. An Air Bus passes between the Base Gateway and the Air City South Square. In Play Station 2 version there are 63 items, while in the GameCube version there are 62 items. Shops There are four types of shops in the Air City Shopping Arcade, three specialized in Items, Weapons, and Force Metals that change at each chapter, and one General Merchant that contains all items that where available in previous chapters. Items In Chapter 2 items are sold by the Rescue Crew Assistant in Shaft 999F and by Saffron in the Base Security Station. In Chapter 3 onward they are sold in the Air City Shopping Arcade. Weapon Shop In Chapter 2 weapons are sold by Cumin in the Base Security Station. In Chapter 3 onward they are available in the Air City Shopping Arcade. Main Weapons Sub Weapons Force Metal Shop In Chapter 2 weapons are sold by Jasmine in the Base Security Station. In Chapter 3 onward they are available in the Air City Shopping Arcade. Enemies Unlike other locations in the game, the enemies from Central Tower disappear after completing the Chapter its featured in, but they can be found in other areas. *Wild Patrol Dog *Sinedropper *Zennydropper *Wild Rescue Dog *'Boss:' Spider *Mettaur *Einhammer *Preon Chaser *Preon Bitmaster **Bit *Preon Spark *'Boss:' Wild Jango *'Boss:' Scarface (Chapter 9) *'Secret bosses:' Onetail, Twotails, Threetails, Fourtails, Fivetails, Sixtails, Seventails, Eighttails, and Ninetails Gallery 100_-_Market.jpg|Concept art of the Air City market. 060_-_Headquarters.jpg|Command Room design sketch. Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission locations